VMV: Beauty and the Beast (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson. Dedicated to: * CoolZDanethe5th * TheMichaelCityMaker * Faline and Cadence Ohanna * tom radloff * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd NOTE: * This is an honor of "Beauty and the Beast (2017)". Song: * Beauty and the Beast Song sung by: * Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson Song from: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Transcript: beans clip passion fruit clip june clip rango clip orange clip june and leo hug clip mumble and norma jean love clip scarecrow and polly love clip piggy and kermit love clip sinbad and marina love clip lighting mcqueen and sally love clip lincoln and ronnie anne kiss clip poppy and branch hug clip gidget and max love clip norm and elizabeth love clip gru and lucy love clip moses and miriam love clip mickey and minnie hug clip cash and dixie love clip z and bala love clip oscar and bea love clip tommy clip puss and kitty love clip mowgli and shanti love clip garfield and arlene kiss clip spike and rarity clip miley clip molly clip ellie and manny peter clip bob the tomato clip princess tomato clip quasimodo clip madellaine clip osmosis jones clip leah estrogen clip lois griffin and peter griffin love clip patsy smiles and lazlo love clip scrooge mcduck and princess love clip fiona and shrek love clip homer and marge kiss clip jonathan and mavis kiss clip giselle and elliot love clip rudolph and zoey love clip joseph and asenath hug clip jon arbuckle and liz wilson kiss clip giselle and prince kiss clip mary katherine and nod kiss clip alex and gia love clip mary fox and fox kiss clip larry and queen love clip Clips/Years/Companies: * Rango (@2011 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Sir Juice-A-Lot; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (The Mouse and the Moon & Ring Around The Planet; @2005-2009 Disney) * Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros.) * The Scarecrow (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seas (@2003 Dreamworks) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * The Loud House (Save the Date; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound II (@2006 Disney) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) * Best Pals Hand Toons (The Walt Disney World Trip (Part 4) & Miley & You; @2013-2016) * Puss in Boots (@2011 Dreamworks) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Garfield's Fun Fest (@2008 Paws) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Secret of My Excess; @2010 Hasbro) * Bubble Guppies (The Spring Chicken is Coming; @2011 Nickelodeon) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (@1971 Rankin/Bass) * VeggieTales (Where's God When I'm S-Scared? & Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (@2002 Disney) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Family Guy (Deep Throats; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Camp Lazlo (It's No Picnic; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * DuckTales (Scroogerello; @1987-1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) * The Simpsons (Simpson and Delilah; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * Open Season 2 (@2008 Sony Pictures) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * Joseph: King of Dreams (@2000 Dreamworks) * The Garfield Show (Family Picture; @2009 Paws) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) * Webkinz Valentine's Day (@2016 Webkinz Studios) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Beauty and the Beast Music Video Spoofs‎